Forever And Always
by Lalis18
Summary: Se alejaron de la guerra para poder vivir siempre felices... Pero las cosas nunca salen como se espera.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, eso ya lo saben todos…

Recomiendo escuchar la canción Forever And Always de Parachute, de quien me inspiré para este fic.

Las horas pasaban, y él aún no había regresado. Daphne se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, había quebrantado la regla de no asomarse por la ventana, esperando poder verlo llegar sano y salvo. Desde que había escapado del colegio, para no ser parte de una guerra que no les interesaba, estuvieron viviendo en aquella pequeña cabaña que Theodore había comprado a escondidas de su padre muchos meses antes.

Desde que comenzaron a salir en su quinto año, ya había planeado alejarse de ese lugar antes de que la terrible guerra se desatara y alguno de ellos desapareciera de ese mundo.

Unas horas antes Theo había recibido una lechuza de Draco, la cual le pedía verlo urgentemente. Tal vez se habían distanciado en sus últimos años, pero siempre había sido con quien mejor se había llevado el castaño y, tan sólo diciéndole a la rubia que mandaría un Patronus si algo salía mal, logró tranquilizarla un poco. Daphne estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, aquella platica no tenía por que durar tantas horas. Se asomó por la ventana, esperando verlo caminar por la entrada con esa sonrisa de medio lado que ella tanto odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, pero no hubo nada.

Mientras observaba la nada, escuchó un ruido que la sobresaltó e hizo que sacara su varita; se supone que nadie sabia que ellos estaban ahí... A no ser que por fin hubieran dado con ellos. El corazón de la rubia se aceleró y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la cocina, dio un giro brusco y apuntó directamente a una pequeña criatura que gritó aterrada y se hizo un ovillo para que no fuera a lanzarle alguna maldición.

-Ama Daphne, por favor no me haga daño. Gwendolyne sólo sigue órdenes de la ama Señora Greengrass -dijo levantando la cabeza, tentando su suerte de haber causado alguna reacción positiva por parte de la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi madre te envió aquí? -preguntó sin podérselo creer. Su madre sabia dónde estaba, entonces no faltaba mucho para que también lo supiera su padre y... Una sombra de terror cubrió sus facciones por un instante, el padre de Theo -Tenemos que irnos de aquí -murmuró para sí misma y ya iba a correr a empacar cuando recordó a la elfina domestica de su familia y le volvió a apuntar con la varita- ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó mientras la rabia comenzaba a inundarla. Era imposible alejarse de ese mundo de muerte y destrucción, ella sólo quería ser feliz con Theo.

La pobre criatura, sin dejar de observar la punta de la varita y temblando de miedo respondió con voz temblorosa- El... El amo Theodore le dijo que mandara a Gwendolyne a buscar a la ama Daphne -esas palabras definitivamente causaron un efecto en la chica. En el momento en que escuchó el nombre del castaño supo que algo debía ir muy mal para que tuviera que ir acudir a la madre de la rubia. La boca se le secó y apenas pudo sujetar la varita antes de volver a hablar. "No pudo haberle pasado nada, sólo fue a hablar con Draco", se repitió mentalmente y, por un momento se perdió en un mar de recuerdos.

~3 meses antes. Navidad~

Era una noche nevada y muy fría. No se sentía que en realidad fuera Navidad, tal vez para otras familias mágicas y muggles si lo fuera; pero para aquellos que tenían un vinculo con el Señor Tenebroso, no había nada que pensar más que en aquella guerra que tenía preparada para deshacerse de Potter. Cada año su madre hacía una fiesta de Navidad, como era costumbre, pero aquel año no había a quien invitar sin que la reunión pareciera oscura y tenebrosa. Daphne se quedó en su habitación, Theo había prometido que iría justo después de la reunión y que le tenía una sorpresa preparada.

Mientras la rubia escribía en su diario, escuchó unos pasos fuera de su puerta y guardó total silencio para poder identificar de quien eran. Cuando aquella persona habló su corazón brincó emocionado, era su padre, eso quería decir que la reunión había terminado y pronto llegaría Theodore. Apenas se puso en pie para bajar a sala cuando escuchó unos ruidos en su ventana. Se quedó observando la ventana un segundo antes de tomar su varita y acercarse lentamente, era mejor ser precavida que tonta. Cuando movió la cortina, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era su amado Theo.

-Eres un idiota, casi te lanzo una maldición. ¿Por qué no puedes ser normal y entrar por la puerta? -preguntó con seriedad, pero al ver aquella sonrisa de medio lado no pudo evitarlo y simplemente rodó los ojos sonriendo nuevamente.

-Porque, querida Daphne, mis planes no son quedarnos en tu casa esta noche -comentó sin borrar una socarrona sonrisa de su rostro y con cierto tono de misterio -Así que sube ya -dijo mostrando la escoba en donde estaba montado, haciendo que la rubia apenas la notara. Sin molestarse en pensarlo un instante, subió detrás de él y le pasó los brazos por la cintura. No tenía miedo a caerse, había montado cientos de veces, simplemente quería sentirlo cerca.

Theo comenzó a elevarse, con dirección a quién sabe dónde; la rubia simplemente lo abrazaba, inundándose con su olor. Volaron por más de una hora, aunque bien pudieron ser más y ella ni enterada. Cuando por fin descendieron, ambos se estiraron y Theo le ofreció una mano para caminar.

-¿En dónde estamos exactamente, Theodore? -preguntó la rubia mirando el pequeño pueblo con apenas unas decenas de casas. La nieve cubría todo a su paso, las casas, la calle, los cercos... A Daphne le recordó a uno de los cuentos que su madre le leía cuando era niña y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

-En realidad no puedo decirte su nombre... Es un secreto -dijo con diversión y le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que ella lo golpeara en el hombro con su mano libre y el soltara una carcajada mientras se sobaba -Pero cuanta agresividad para una princesita.

-Esta "princesita" puede causarte mucho más dolor que eso -dijo, repitiendo aquel absurdo sobrenombre que el castaño le puso hace años con una sonrisa de medio lado y como si hablara de cualquier cosa -Entonces al menos dime qué hacemos aquí.

-¿Acaso no puedo simplemente traer a mi novia a un lugar donde nadie nos conoce y donde la guerra no ha puesto un pie? -preguntó observándola y la guió por todo el pueblo. Las luces navideñas los recibían por donde quiera que caminaran. Era un lugar sacado de un cuento. Hablaron de cualquier cosa, mientras estuvieran juntos no mortaja cuál fuera el tema. Al doblar en la esquina se encontraron con un enorme pino, que estaba adornado como si fuera uno de los que ponían en el colegio. Entonces, ante todo pronóstico, Theo se detuvo frente al pino y observó a la chica.

-Daphne, te traje aquí porque aquí nadie conoce la magia. Nadie sabe que existe el Señor Tenebroso y no pasará nada dentro de unos meses cuando la guerra comience... -la chica estaba completamente desconcertada pero antes de hablar, él se puso sobre una rodilla y sacó un pequeño paquete de su abrigo -Daphne, quiero estar contigo siempre. Ya sea por los buenos y malos momentos que puedan ocurrir. Quiero envejecer contigo, no importa a dónde nos lleve eso, quiero estar contigo siempre. Te amo, te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie y como nunca amaré a nadie -las lagrimas de la chica inundaron sus ojos aún sin poder creer aquello; quería detenerlas, pero ellas tenían control sobre su cuerpo y simplemente siguieron cayendo -Si dices que si prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo... Aunque tendríamos que irnos antes de volver al colegio y... -pero fue callado con un beso. A Daphne no le interesaba tener que huir de todo aquello, alejarse con Theo era lo mejor que le pudiera pasar. Aquel ardiente beso duró lo que dura un amanecer, el comienzo de algo nuevo. Cuando se separaron, el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa picara -¿Eso es un si? -preguntó como si no fuera una respuesta obvia, Daphne lo observó un minuto antes de decir aquella palabra que definiría su futuro.

-Acepto-

~Fin Flash Back~

-¿Qué... -tomó aire lentamente antes de volver a dirigir la mirada a la elfina- ¿Qué sucedió con Theodore? -preguntó esperando no escuchar las palabras que se estaba imaginando. Gwendolyne simplemente negó con la cabeza y le ofreció su mano.

-Gwendolyne no sabe, pero sabe dónde está -dijo y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la rubia tomó aquella pequeña mano y desaparecieron al instante. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con una sala de estar que reconoció al instante. Estaban en un hospital. Se olvidó de la elfina mientras caminaba, intentando mantener la calma, hasta las secretarias, quienes reían entre ellas como si nada pasara en aquel hospital. Eso le causó un malestar tan grande que estuvo a punto de lanzarles una maldición.

-Vengo a buscar a Theo... -pero fue interrumpida por una mano que se posó en su hombro. Al voltear la cara se encontró con el rostro inconfundible de su madre. Todos aquellos meses se imaginó cómo sería el reencuentro con su madre, después de haberse ido sin despedirse, dejando atrás todos los planes que habían hecho para ella. Pero en ese momento ya no podía recordar las palabras que había querido decirle, los reproches que tenía contra ella, las maldiciones que pensó soltar… Todo su ser estaba concentrado solamente en encontrar a Theodore.

-Te llevaré con él – lo que recordaba Daphne era que su madre había siempre procurado que ella lograra casarse con el joven Nott para seguir siendo parte de las sagradas 28 y conservar el apellido en alto, pero desde que desaparecieron, su hermana le había comentado que ya no eran bienvenidos en el mundo mágico, al menos no del lado de los sangre pura.

Daphne no dijo ni una palabra, ¿qué podía decir? Su cabeza era un completo lío y no estaba en condiciones de pronunciar una sola sílaba sin llegar a quebrarse por completo. Asintió despacio antes de que su madre comenzara a guiarla por un millón de pasillos, aquello le recordó al maldito laberinto que se creó cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos en el colegio. Un maldito laberinto que parecía no tener un final. Su mirada al frente, sin querer voltear a los cuartos de los lados y un murmullo llegaba a sus oídos. Al levantar la mirada, observó a su madre moviendo la boca. Decía cosas como "su padre", "emboscada", "maldición"… pero ella apenas si lograba entender o darle sentido a esas palabras.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Theo, Daphne se tomó su tiempo para respirar profundamente y mantener una mirada seria y calmada. ¿Qué se encontraría al entrar? ¿Estaría él consciente? ¿En coma? ¿La habría esperado? O tal vez él estaba bien y era su imaginación que le hacía pensar cosas que no eran verdaderas. Pudo haber sido un simple ataque y ahora estaba ahí, mejorando y esperándola para regresar a casa. Estaba por entrar cuando sintió que le tomaron la mano y se giró para ver a su madre al borde del llanto.

—Te amo, Daphne. Y siempre quise lo mejor para ti — el nudo que había estado intentando deshacer de su garganta se apretó más, casi impidiéndole respirar pero se mantuvo con un rostro sereno — Lo lamento mucho — fue lo último que dijo su madre antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por el inmenso pasillo. Al entrar, sus ojos directamente se posaron en el joven recostado en la cama que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa y todas sus barreras cayeron. Fue a sentarse hasta su lado de la cama, tomando con fuerza su mano y tratando, en vano, de que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer.

—Me diste un susto tremendo — comenzó a decir la chica rubia, sin poder evitar hipar un poco entre las palabras — Creí que… Yo… —pero fue en ese momento que Theo levantó sus manos y dio un corto beso en el dorso de la de ella. Un beso cálido que la hizo sonreír.

—Aquí estoy, Daph, no pienso irme a ningún lado —la rubia asintió con la cabeza, limpiando su rostro con su mano libre hasta que alguien le ofreció un pañuelo. Observó a la persona y se levantó de un salto para envolverla en un gran abrazo. Su hermana. Su pequeña hermana se encontraba justo ahí.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte —dijo en un susurro Daphne a Astoria. Ella, en respuesta, la abrazó con más fuerza que antes.

—Siempre estaré para ti, Daphne. Todos nosotros — la castaña se separó de ella para limpiarle el rostro y dejarle espacio a los demás. Aquello no pintaba bien. Si Theo estaba bien, entonces, ¿por qué estaban ahí casi todos los chicos de su curso? Saludó, aún preocupaba, a Pansy, Draco y Blaise, quienes parecían saber algo más que ella no. Eran amigos, después de todo, y si algo le hubiera pasado a cualquiera de ellos seguro que ella también estaría preocupada. No dudó un momento en regresar junto a su amado, dejando que los demás tomaran asiento en donde pudieran.

—Debo decir lo que todos piensan… —dijo de repente Blaise, en tono solemne —Nunca fuiste guapo pero ahora luces aún peor, si es que eso es posible — aquel comentario hizo que la tensión en la habitación se relajara cuando todos soltaron una risa. Theo parecía feliz, riendo y queriendo lanzar una almohada al rostro de su amigo.

—La envidia es un sentimiento feo, Blaise. Pero tampoco eres mi tipo, no te preocupes por eso — comentó el pelinegro, dedicándole un guiño a su amigo — Lo que pasa es que tienes celos de que mis hijos serán mucho más guapos que los tuyos —se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera algo obvio.

—Lo siento, Nott, pero eso de los hijos guapos está ocupado por los míos —agregó Pansy, tomando disimuladamente la mano de Blaise, a lo que todos se observaron entre sí.

—No me digas que… —comenzó diciendo Draco con una expresión realmente sorprendida, sin poder dejar de ver entre Pansy, Blaise y el estómago de la primera hasta que Blaise le hizo reaccionar lanzándole la almohada que Theo le había lanzado.

—Anda ya, deja de vernos como un par de fenómenos. Sucedió y, si mis mejores amigos no se hubieran desaparecido —observó a los chicos con reproche — Tal vez me hubieran influenciado mejor para no caer en tenta… —pero no logró terminar la frase ya que recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de su chica.

— ¿Te hubieran qué? —preguntó Pansy, retando al moreno para terminar esa oración, a lo que todos terminaron soltando una risa. Daphne no pudo quedarse atrás y siguió las burlas de los demás, observando a Blaise intentando disculparse con Pansy. Desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Theo y no pudo evitar acercarse hasta él para poder besarlo cortamente.

—Te amo, Daphne. Te amo muchísimo —susurró el joven, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo mientras sus amigos seguían discutiendo —Yo… —no logró terminar la oración porque fue interrumpido por el impertinente de Blaise.

—Muy lindo, muy lindo, Nott —dijo haciendo que el aludido enarcara una ceja —Pero ahora tengo algo que decir —se puso de pie y carraspeó — Todos aquí saben sobre mi vida de Casanova —aquellas palabras no hicieron muy feliz a Pansy, a lo que los demás rieron — Pero ahora encontré a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días y la que será la madre de mis hijos —Daphne observó la devoción con la Blaise hablaba de Pansy y no pudo sentirse más feliz por sus amigos —Y todo eso se lo debo a ustedes —continuó diciendo Blaise, dirigiéndose a sus amigos y se detuvo en Theo — En especial a ti. Si no fueras tan odioso y aferrado, tal vez no me hubiera dado cuenta nunca de lo que me estaba esperando justo al lado mío. Te lo agradezco Theo, y por eso decidimos que tú y Daphne sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo —aquella petición tomó tanto a Theo como a la rubia por sorpresa. Daphne enseguida se puso en pie, yendo a abrazar a Blaise y después a Pansy.

—Amigo, me siento feliz de que dejes esa vida de perdición y claro que sería un honor para nosotros — escuchó la rubia que su prometido le decía al moreno.

—Pansy, estoy tan feliz por ti. Sé que serán muy felices juntos, estoy segura de eso —volvió a abrazar a su amiga. Pero la felicidad del momento se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó un quejido proveniente de Theodore. Llegó más pronto de lo que se creyó capaz hasta su lado — ¿Estás bien? ¿Traigo a la enfermera? —preguntó casi con desesperación en la voz, a lo que el joven negó.

—Estoy bien, tranquilos todos —volvió a dedicarles una sonrisa a todos, que se habían acercado de igual manera hasta la cama —Sonará mal pero, ¿podrían dejarme un momento con Daphne? —preguntó con la mayor cortesía posible. Cada uno de ellos fue acercándose para darle un abrazo al convaleciente joven y salían de la habitación. Cuando se quedaron solos, se giró para ver a la rubia —Los quiero pero hacen demasiado ruido —dijo de pronto — ¿Recuerdas aquella casa en la colina que te mostré cuando te pedí matrimonio? —Daphne había pensado que el nudo en su garganta había desaparecido, que equivocada estaba. Sin poder decir palabra, asintió —Esa debería ser nuestra casa. Con nuestros hijos corriendo por el jardín, tu y yo viéndolos…

—Lo haremos, Theo —dijo Daphne conteniendo el llanto en sus ojos — Soy buena para convencer a las personas, quien sea que viva ahí, nos venderá la casa —dijo convencida de sí misma — Y viviremos ahí siempre, y para siempre. Nuestros hijos crecerán ahí, y nuestros nietos y todos ellos.

— Claro, Daphne, envejeceremos juntos. En lo bueno como en lo malo, la riqueza o la pobreza —la sonrisa de Theo parecía ir decayendo con cada una de sus palabras —Porque siempre voy a amarte, Daphne, pase lo que pase.

—Y yo te amaré a ti, Theo. Siempre y para siempre —respondió Daphne, comenzando a sentir la desesperación creciendo en ella.

—Me encontré con mi padre —relató de pronto el chico —Recibí una carta y pensé que era de Draco pero no era cierto… —Daphne no quería saber aquello, no quería escuchar lo que sucedió porque entonces sus temores se volverían realidad —Pensé que todo estaría bien. No fue una charla realmente larga —soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que un nuevo quejido — Tuvimos un duelo y… Lo siento Daphne, creo que no podré cumplir mis promesas después de todo — la tristeza en los ojos del joven casi era palpable. Daphne negó con la cabeza, ahora sin querer esconder más sus lágrimas.

—Vas a estar bien, Theodore Nott —le dijo con severidad, casi como una orden — Te prohíbo que te pase algo — el chico se quedó en silencio, observándola con un eterno amor y comprensión. Cuando lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo, puso un dedo en sus labios — No digas nada, tengo una idea. Ya vuelvo —antes de salir corriendo le dio un beso en los labios que le supo a vinagre, sabiendo que podría llegar a ser el último. Regresó a los pocos minutos, con sus amigos, algunas enfermeras y al sacerdote de la capilla.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — Preguntó Theo, enarcando una ceja por un momento hasta que logró entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su novia, entonces sonrió —Nada se te escapa — Daphne se encogió de hombros, yendo a colocarse a su lado y tomándole la mano con fuerza.

—Estamos reunidos para celebrar el amor entre este par de jóvenes que no pueden estar un día más separados — comenzó a decir el sacerdote — El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso, ni jactancioso, ni orgulloso —mientras hablaba, Daphne paseó la mirada por el grupo de personas ahí reunidas. Draco abrazando a Astoria, Pansy y Blaise de la mano, las enfermeras limpiándose las lágrimas con disimulo — No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor — al final sus ojos se encontraron con los de Theo y supo que jamás habría hombre que la hiciera sentir como él. Tantos altibajos, tantos pleitos… tanto amor — El amor no se deleita en la maldad, sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta — ¿ella lograría soportar aquello? Sentía una parte de sí desaparecer, su interior dolía como si mil cruciatus la estuvieran torturando — ¿Tienen los anillos? — preguntó el sacerdote y en ese momento la joven sacó un par de su bolsillo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Preguntó extrañado el chico — ¿Ya estabas lista para casarte conmigo? —esa pregunta hizo a todos reír y la rubia rodó los ojos.

—Los pedí prestados a una pareja en la puerta de al lado —dijo entregándole uno al chico — Y a lo otro, sí, he estado lista desde hace mucho tiempo — Theo levantó una mano para hacerle una caricia en la mejilla a la rubia.

—Siguen los votos, ¿no? —el sacerdote asintió y Theo observó directamente a Daphne —Debo decir que, a lo que acabamos de oír, el amor si es orgulloso, rudo, se enoja con facilidad y guarda mucho rencor… Al menos el amor que a mí me tocó —le dedicó un guiño divertido a la chica. Todos reían en la sala, ocultando las lágrimas que caían de vez en vez — La princesita Greengrass me la puso difícil desde siempre pero gracias a eso ahora valoro mucho más lo que tengo. Eres es la fuerza que me falta, la luz que necesito en mis tiempos de oscuridad. Eres quien le dio sentido a mi vida, Daphne. Sin ti, ahora mismo no sé lo que sería de mi, aunque con seguridad te digo que nada bueno —Daphne no pudo contener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas como si de una fuente se tratara — Te amo, Daphne Greengrass. Lo que sé del amor lo aprendí gracias a ti. Y quiero que siempre seas feliz.

—Theo… —la rubia tuvo que tomarse un momento para respirar que poder hablar correctamente — Eres el idiota más grande que conozco, y mira que conozco a Blaise y Draco — aquello también soltó algunas risas y reproche de los aludidos — Pero eres mi idiota. Yo jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir todo esto por ti, al menos no después de que cumplí trece y supe que tú serías siempre un mujeriego que no se interesaba por mi — Daphne sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza — Tú me salvaste de mí misma. Me diste más de lo que pensé llegar a necesitar y siempre estaré agradecida de poder ser parte de tu vida. Te amo más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar y siempre será así. Te quiero para siempre, pasando por lo bueno y lo malo y lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos y siempre recuerda, estemos felices, tristes o cómo sea, siempre nos amaremos, por siempre y para siempre.

Cuando la joven rubia terminó sus votos, el rostro de Theo comenzó a ponerse cada vez más pálido y los sonidos del monitor de su corazón se hacían más lentos. Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Daphne se acercó más a él, casi poniéndose encima para escucharlo hablar en voz baja.

—Daphne, siempre te amé, te amo, y siempre te amaré. Para siempre — la joven apenas lograba verlo a través de lo cristalino de sus ojos que nublaban su vista — Por favor siempre recuerda, aunque ya no esté ahí… Que siempre te amaré — entonces la máquina se detuvo en un solo sonido, dando aviso que el corazón del joven se detuvo al fin.


End file.
